


burn bright

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Melancholy, Modern AU, Slightly pining Combeferre, can be read as Combeferre/Enjolras because its the way the author wants it to be readm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Enjolras leaves a party early. Combeferre finds him outside.10 min short fic based on a "Star gazing" prompt.





	burn bright

It doesn’t take long for Comebeferre to find Enjolras. He’s sitting in the grass right behind the house, gazing at the sky. It’s dark outside, but Combeferre can still see that his eyes look swollen and red, and the tension in his jaw.   
   
He feels like he’s intruding. But he can’t leave his friend alone with his thoughts.    
   
He wants to ask “How are you?”    
The words that come out are “Venus is really visible tonight.”    
   
Enjolras looks in Combeferre’s direction, before turning his face up against the sky again. “Which one is venus?” He asks.    
   
“The brightest spot, to the lower right of the moon. It’s actually one of the few planets you always can see with your bare eye.”   
   
“I didn’t know that”, Enjolras replies. “I thought it was the pole star.”   
   
They stay silent for a while, and Combeferre sits down beside Enjolras.    
   
“I was looking for you in there”, Combeferre says. “The others said that you went outside early.”   
   
“Yeah.”   
   
“Is there something bothering you?” Combeferre probes. “I know you don’t usually like parties, but you usually don’t-” Go outside to cry. “-leave without saying goodbye.”

“Sometimes it’s just all to overwhelming.”    
   
“The crowd?” Combeferre asks. Enjolras shakes his head.    
   
“No,” he says softly. “Sometimes it feels like life is passing me by. Its just-” he makes a frustrated sound, and his face looks so vulnerable now, Combeferre has to stop himself from pulling him into a hug, from ruining this rare moment of Enjolras being open with his feelings. 

“It’s just so much I don’t understand. So much I never got to experience.” He finally settles for. “I get reminded of that at outings like these.”     
   
“Do you want to leave? If we go now, we might be able to catch the last train.”   
   
“No, it’s fine. You should go back in, I don’t wish to spoil your fun”, Enjolras says.   
   
“You don’t think I rather be with you than in there?”    
   
Enjolras looks at him with a strange glint in his eyes, and his lips twist upwards in a smile.    
   
“When you put it that way,” he says, the traces of melancholia gone from his voice, “but we don’t need to leave yet.” Enjolras lays his head to rest against Combeferres shoulder, and Combeferre feels like as if his heart is about to burst from his chest.    
   
“Tell me more about the stars,” Enjolras says.  

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not include non researched facts about the planet venus


End file.
